coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9671 (18th January 2019)
Plot Nick disagrees with David's plan as his intention was to pay Audrey back eventually and is angry that David is now all but blackmailing him. Tim plans to cook a romantic meal for Sally. Gail calls round to see Sally and is redirected to the Rovers where she is drinking with Abi. Sinead demands to see Bertie, even though she still hasn't recovered herself yet. Having seen a pregnancy leaflet in the flat, Liz tells Steve it seems to be upsetting Amy. Nick and David throw bitter accusations at each other about their past behaviours and David punches his brother when he taunts him about sleeping with Kylie. Yasmeen and Gail have joined Sally and Abi's celebratory drink. Abi forces Yasmeen to have a glass of wine and they are both surprised and amused to hear that Gail was also once in jail. Tracy muses that having another baby might not be a bad thing after chatting to Mary. David summons Audrey and Nick by text to talk to them. Sally relaxes and looks forward to the future. Arriving outside the Redbank Apartments building on Victoria Street, David announces to Audrey, in front of Nick, that he and his brother are going into partnership by opening a barber shop in the premises. Steve and Tracy admit they've been winding each other up but Tracy is now coming round to the idea to having another baby. The four women start to get more drunk as back at No.4 Tim prepares his meal with Sophie's help. A railroaded Nick has no option but to go along with David's ambitious plans. Daniel wheels Sinead to see her son in neonatal care. Amy tells her parents she doesn't want a sibling and they agree to drop the idea. Mary suggests to Carla and Rana that the factory could make Kate's wedding outfit. David enjoys telling Claudia he's gazumped her on the Victoria Street premises. The four women fall into No.4 drunk, upsetting Tim's plans. He's taken aback when a grateful Sally invites Abi to move in with them. Amy takes her own pregnancy test and finds out that she's expecting. Cast Regular cast *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen, hallway and toilet *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room, neonatal care and corridor Notes *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Tracy list the pros and cons of having another baby; Audrey, Claudia and Maria are stunned by David's business plan; and Mary comes up with a solution to Kate's wedding dress problem. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,573,369 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes